


Learning From The Best

by Dean_can_ride_my_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I suck at titles, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Castiel, Oral Sex, Sassy Sam, Shameless Smut, don't pay attention to the plot, i guess it can work, i swear this was supposed to be smut, probably won't last, where did this plot come from?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_can_ride_my_impala/pseuds/Dean_can_ride_my_impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has had a crush on Castiel since the dark-haired boy started school three months ago, but Castiel is so oblivious to human interaction that its actually kind of painful. Suddenly, they find themselves working on a school project together. Can Dean survive a day alone with Cas? Or will he die when all the blood rushes away from his brain.</p><p> </p><p>Really sucky at summaries. All you really need to know is that sex is a given. It's gonna happen. Multiple times. And in multiple positions. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Where did this plot come from? I swear, I didn't plan this. But don't worry, smut is coming next chapter, for sure.

Castiel had never understood social interactions. One would think he would have practice, what with moving around so much, but the truth was that Castiel was missing something....something that didn't let him click with people. He often watched his siblings for hints and clues, anything really, that would help him decipher people's intentions, but it was all Latin to him. Scratch that, Latin made more sense.

Things had been worse when his siblings were in school, their brights personalities clashing loudly with his. Now that they had all graduated, Castiel could easily pass by unnoticed. He no longer had to live up to Michael's perfectness, Lucifer's amazing athletic abilities, or Gabriel's loud and charismatic personality. Even Balthazar, who slacked so much he rarely even attended school, had made himself a reputation as a rebel.

All the while, Castiel was just the weird kid in the trench coat.

He arrived early to his English class, like always, and took the seat closest to the teacher's desk. Mr. Thompson was one of his favorite teachers, since the nervous man actually knew what he was talking about and clearly showed a passion for books. Castiel watched quietly as the class slowly began to fill. He knew most of his classmates by name, even if he had never talked to them. There was Kevin, the smartest kid in school, and his best friend, Chuck. Ash, also a qualified genius, sat towards the back with his girlfriend, Jo Harvelle, and her friend, Charlie Bradbury. Gordon Walker and Victor Henrickson followed after them, trailing after Alastair Holloway. Lisa Braeden walked in, talking loudly to her friends Bela Talbot, Ruby Cassidy, and Meg Masters. A couple of other students walked in: Justin, Allen, Thomas, Collin, Cody, and Keith. And late, like always, Dean Winchester. As soon as he walked in, Castiel turned to the front, knowing that the bell was about to ring immidiately and class would begin. Sure enough, no longer had Dean taken a seat next to Charlie that the bell rang and Mr. Thompson began talking.

"Good morning, class," he smiled brightly. "Today we will start reading Macbeth, so like I promised three weeks ago, we will start on our first school project."

The class groaned loudly, all except a few people, including Castiel.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm a cruel bastard," Mr. Thompson smirked. "I know most of you guys will probably put off the assignment until the last minute and then try to quickly finish it using Spark Notes, which is why _I'm_ the one who's assigning the groups."

"Oh, c'mon, Mr. Thompson!" Ash groaned from the back. "Why'd you have to be like that?"

"Because I know you, Mr. Miles. You will not leave all of your work for your lovely girlfriend to finish, even if she buys it from last year's seniors."

"Guilty," Jo grinned.

"Alright, everybody write their names on a piece of paper and put it in this cup," Mr. Thompson said, handing Castiel an old paper cup. "To make it fair, I'll leave it up to chance, okay?"

The class grumbled its agreement, and Castiel wrote his name in the corner of his notebook, tore of a perfect square, folded it in half, then placed it in the cup before handing it to Kevin on his right. The cup was quickly passed around, until it reached the last person--Bela--who handed it back to Mr. Thompson.

"Alright....Gordon, pick a name," Mr. Thompson said, offering the cup to Gordon.

"Bela Talbot," he said, then grinned at the blonde girl, who only rolled her eyes.

"Good. Now, Ash, why don't you give it a go?"

"Kevin Tran," Ash grinned. "Hells yeah!"

"I expect for you to do your work, Mr. Miles," Mr. Thompson said sternly, handing the cup to Charlie.

"Lisa Braeden," she muttered, glaring at the black-haired beauty. "Ugh."

Mr. Thompson continued in the same fashioned, and Castiel was worried his name had fallen off the cup somehow, until a questioning, deep voice call his name.

"Castiel?"

He looked up and his azure eyes met bright emerald ones. Dean Winchester was his partner. He sighed, knowing that the boy often didn't turn in assignments. He wondered if he would refuse to work on the project with him.

"You got a problem with that?" Dean suddenly snapped, and Castiel frowned.

"Well, I was actually wondering if I do," Castiel replied honestly. "You are known for slacking in your school work. I don't mind doing the work on my own, but I will not give you credit for something you did not do."

"I can do my own work, thank you," Dean replied icily.

Castiel cocked his head in confusion at Dean's hostility. Why was he getting angry? Castiel racked his mind for a reason, but he couldn't find one. He was actually quite proud of himself for noticing the emotion in Dean's face. Normaly, he wouldn't even have noticed that. "Well, then it appears I won't have a problem," he replied, and turned back to face the front of the room.

"Stupid," Dean muttered, perhaps not for Castiel to hear, but he did anyways. He looked down at his hands and frowned, momentarily confused by the soft pain that shot through his heart.

 

&

 

Dean knew it was stupid, and he certainly didn't need Jo and Charlie telling him so. He wished he could just drag his body away from the lockers and walk with them to the classroom, but his body stayed put. He waited until the warning bell rang, then glanced at his phone, counting the exact seconds, and with thirty seconds to go, hurried to the classroom.

Sure enough, Castiel's eyes fell on him, and a content smile appeared in his beautiful face as he turned to face the board.

Dean knew the smile wasn't for him. He knew Castiel would smile the same way no matter who the last person to walk through that door was. After all, Castiel was smiling because Dean walking in meant the class was about to start, and English was Castiel's favorite subject. Dean knew all of this, and yet, he still followed the routine every goddamned day, pretending that smile was just for him.

"You're such a girl, Dean," Charlie giggled as he sat down next to her.

"Shut up," Dean muttered, keeping his eyes on the back of Castiel's head. How many times had he imagined running his fingers through that beautiful hair? He didn't know when he started being such a chick, though it probably was when Castiel first walked in through that door, almost three months ago.

Dean could hear his teacher talking about some stupid project, but he was too worried staring at Castiel's neck, which was stretched out as the dark-haired boy cocked his head to the side, eyes concentrated on the teacher.

He came back to his senses when Mr. Thompson handed a cup to Castiel, who wrote something in a piece of paper and handed the cup to Kevin.

"What's going on?" Dean asked Charlie.

"Project. We have to work in pairs," Charlie said. "Ugh."

Pairs? Wait, no! Working on a school project together meant going to each other's houses, spending time together after school. Just thinking of Castiel with another person, alone in some dark corner of the library, made his stomach lurch painfully. He was barely aware of Charlie rolling her eyes next to him, writing his name down in a piece of paper, and handing it to Bela, the last in the line.

"Alright. Gordon, pick a name," Mr. Thompson said, handing the cup to Walker.

Dean's eyes narrowed. There was no way he was going to allow Walker to pair up with Castiel. Thankfully, he picked Bela, and Ash, who was next, picked Kevin. Dean waited with his heart in his mouth, wincing every time somebody called out a name, but no one had said it yet.

"Dean," Mr. Thompson said, handing him the cup.

 _Please, please, let it be me_.

He hesitantly felt around for a piece of paper, pulled it out, and unfolded it. _Oh_. There, written in a clear, elegant script, was the name he had been hoping to get. "Castiel." It came out more like a question.

He looked up and met azure eyes staring back at him. He froze because _shit, blue_ , then noticed the small frown in his face.

"You got a problem with that?" he asked, his nervousness making it sound hostile. He winced slightly, but Castiel only continued to frown.

"Well, I was actually wondering if I do," Castiel replied honestly. "You are known for slacking in your school work. I don't mind doing the work on my own, but I will not give you credit for something you did not do."

"I can do my own work, thank you," Dean answered, disappointed it. Of course Castiel was worried about that. Dean wasn't very smart, and he had actually missed alot of school because he had to work. Castiel probably deserved a better partner, but Dean couldn't let that happen. He didn't care if he had to switch his shift from the afternoon to night, but he would make sure to work hard in that stupid project.

Castiel cocked his head to the side, frowning in such a cute manner Dean was surprised he hadn't squealed like a little girl yet.

"Well, then it appears I won't have a problem," he replied, and turned back to face the front of the room.

Dean felt his heart plummet down. "Stupid," he whispered angrily at himself, letting his forehead hit the desk.  _Stupid, stupid, stupid_.

He withdrew from the rest of the class, keeping his head buried in his arms, and didn't look up until he felt a soft hand shaking his arm. He looked up and frowned at Charlie, but she was only nodded towards the person standing in front of him, and he turned to yet again meet those beautiful blue eyes that had kept him awake many nights.

"Here's my number, Dean," Castiel said, handing him a piece of paper, his gravelly voice sending a shiver down Dean's spine, specially the way his voice wrapped around his name. "Call me after five so we can began working on this project."

"Wouldn't it be easier to meet up?" Dean asked, but he took the number. No way he was passing that out.

"I doubt we could get any work done in my house; my siblings are very rowdy," Castiel said. "I do not own a car and I highly doubt Gabriel would do me the favor of driving me to your home."

"I could give you a ride," Dean said, hoping his voice didn't sound like he was begging, because of course he wasn't begging!

"That would actually be very helpful," Castiel said and a small smile played around his face. "I will meet with you in the parking lot. I am very familiar with your car."

With that, Castiel turned around, leaving Dean gaping like a fish after him and Charlie and Jo laughing loudly.


	2. Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys not to pay attention to the plot! I'm horrible....well, I wrote this during the wee hours of the night yesterday. I should totally rethink my life choices.

"Who's that kid by the car?" Adam asked and Dean looked up so fast he heard his neck crack.

"Ow! Oh, that's...um, that's Cas," Dean said, trying to play it cool, but Sam shot him a knowing smile.

"Hello, Dean," Cas said as the three Winchesters neared the car.

"Hey," Dean said nervously. "Um, these are my brothers, Sam and Adam. Guys, this is Cas, he's going to be working with me on a project."

Cas looked up at him, surprise clear in his face, before he broke into the brightest smile Dean had seen on him yet, leaving him breathless.

"Nicknames are a sign of friendship. Since you have shortned my name into a nickname, can I assume we are friends?" Cas asked, and _holy shit, was that hope in his voice_?

"I..yeah...yeah, we're friends," Dean stuttered, ignoring Sam's snickers. "Won't just let anybody ride in my car."

"Thank you, Dean," Cas smiled.

"If we don't hurry the hell out of this parking lot, I'm going to throw a bitch fit," Adam suddenly snapped, opening the door to the back seat and sliding in.

"Sorry, Cas. I get shotgun," Sam said quickly, sliding into the car quickly.

"That's fine, Sam," Cas smiled, and slid in next to Adam.

"Hm. You're actually kind of hot," Adam said thoughtfully.

"Adam!" Dean snapped, looking at his younger brother.

"What? Dude, can't I make an observation?" Adam sighed. "I have a boyfriend, remember? Samandriel?"

"Of course I remember Alfie," Dean grinned, putting the car on drive.

"Samandriel," Adam corrected. "You know, people are starting to call him Alfie ever since you did. I told you, he was working a late shift and grabbed the wrong name tag."

"Dude, whatever. Cas, I hope you like rock, because I'm blasting this," Dean said, turning up the volume on Def Leppard's Rock of Ages.

"This is fine," Cas said, and gave him another small smile.

God, this was quickly turning into the best day in his life. He lived close to the school, so they were home in about ten minutes.

"You can put your stuff up in my room," Dean told Cas as soon as they stepped in. "I need to cook lunch, then we can get started on the project."

"I can help you," Cas offered, but Dean shook his head.

"Nah, man. You're a guest. You can watch TV in the living room with Adam."

"Very well," Cas said.

Dean tried very hard to ignore the fact that his crush was sitting in his living room, watching TV with his baby brother, while he cooked dinner. He almost burned the chicken breasts, though he managed to save them in the last minute.

He called them all in almost half an hour later, and they ate in amicable silence, everyone too busy eating to actually speak.

"I called Gabriel to give me a ride home," Cas said as soon as he was done with his food. "He will come for me at eight, so we have three hours to work on our project."

"Alright. You head up to my room. I just need to wash the dishes first."

"I got it," Adam offered. "You can go with Cas."

"Thanks. This is why you're the cuter brother," Dean grinned, ruffling his hair playfully.

Sam gave him one of his famous bitch faces, but didn't contradict him. Adam really was adorable.

He walked up the stairs to his room, trying hard to avoid the fact that Cas was right behind him.

"I can't concentrate without some music playing in the background. I hope you don't mind," Dean said, closing the door behind Cas.

"This is your house, Dean. Do whatever you want," Cas replied, taking a seat on his bed and _oh my god, Cas is on my bed_

"Y-yeah," Dean muttered. He quickly turned on his radio and avoided sitting on the bed. "So, what are we doing?"

"The assignment is to pick a character from Macbeth and convince the audience of his guilt or his innocence. We will have to defend our reasoning against our classmates, so we need a strong case," Cas replied, leafing through his copy of the play.

"Well, Macbeth is clearly guilty," Dean shrugged. "I mean, he killed the King."

"One might argue insanity," Cas replied, nose still buried in the book. "Or manipulation by Lady Macbeth."

"Hm. Then let's do Lady Macbeth."

They continued debating for at least an hour, until they decided that they would prosecute Lady Macbeth. The next two hours were spent with finding evidence in the story. Cas wanted to finish the project in one week, instead of the given two, so that they could be over it soon. Dean felt a little disappointed that he would only spend one week with Cas, until the dark-haired boy began talking about plans that were definately farther along than a week.

"Oh, it seems I have to go. It's already eight," Cas said after hours, glancing at his watch. "Gabriel is probably on his way. Well, I will see you later."

"I'll walk you to the door."

"Don't worry," Cas smiled, stopping him. "I know where the door is."

Dean frowned, but didn't follow because he had been sporting a painful erection for the last twenty minutes.  Cas had scooted back on his bed, leaning against the head board with his feet hanging of two the side. Oh and when the boy began stretching....Dean had a brand new batch of thoughts to stay with him.

He climbed into his bed, quickly unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down until his throbbing cock could spring free.

"Damn," he muttered as he noticed the head leaking precome. "Cas, you don't know what you do to me, man." He wrapped his hand around his shaft, squeezing slightly and closed his eyes, imagining blue eyes staring up at him. He started beating faster, his hand moving up and down in a blur. This wasn't a time for skill and patience. He felt guilty, masturbating to Cas without the boy knowing, but it had to be done.

"Dean--what are you doing?"

Dean jumped, quickly grabbing a pillow to cover himself. "Damn it, Cas!"

"Um, Gabriel said he couldn't pick me up, so I was wondering if you could give me a ride," Castiel said. Then he added, "what were you doing?"

"I was taking care of a poblem," Dean snapped.

"Why didn't you wait for it go away?" Castiel wondered, cocking his head to the side.

"It wasn't going away," Dean muttered. He definately didn't want to be discussing this with Cas. "Wait....you wait for it to go away?" _Damn it, Dean. You fucking masochist_.

"What else is there to do?" Castiel asked curiously.

"Dude, you've never masturbated?" Dean asked, and his mind provided him with countless images of Cas on his knees, fingers spreading his own hole, readying himself for Dean. Dean had to squeeze his dick to keep from coming.

"No," Castiel answered, bringing him back to earth. "Is it hard?"

Dean was not about to pass an opportunity like this. Yeah, he was a nervous guy with a crush, not a blushing fucking virgin!

"Lock the door," he ordered, and to his surprise, Cas obeyed. Dean moved the pillow away, revealing is heavy erection, and glanced at Cas, who was staring at him, a strange expression on his face. Dean didn't care what it was, as long as it wasn't disgust

"You need to get hard first," Dean murmured, slowling moving his hand up and down his shaft. Cas's eyes were digging into him, and Dean could feel himself grow hot under the scrutiny. He closed his eyes and softly pressed his thumb against his slit, failing to swallow a moan.

"Dean," Cas breathed, and his eyes snapped open. Cas was still standing in the middle of the room, but he no longer looked curious. Instead, his blue eyes were now a dark storm, his cheeks were flushed, and there was an umistakable dent on his khaki pants.

"Come sit next to me," Dean breathed, scooting over in the bed. Cas quickly obeyed, and Dean felt goosebumps spread through his body as Cas's shoulder rubbed his. The smaller boy quickly undid his belt and pulled his pants down to reveal his hardened cock. Dean had to supress another moan at the sight of the beautiful pink head. Cas was almost the same size as him, but his cock was slender and slightly curved at the end. The head bobbing against his stomach, spreading precum on the boy's stomach.

"I can't believe you've never touched it," Dean said. If he had his way, he would never _not_ touch Cas.

"What do I do?" Cas asked, and holy fuck if his voice wasn't rough as fucking hell.

"I'll show you," Dean whispered, licking his lips. Hesitantly, he wrapped his left hand around Cas's erection, matching the rhythm he was setting on his own aching cock.

"Dean," Cas groaned and his head leaned back against the headboard.

"You have to find what you like," Dean murmured, flicking his wrist at the tip.

"I like this very much," Cas mumbled. "It feels good." His hips began to buck softly, following Dean's hand.  His breath was rugged, and his chest flushed. He looked fucking _wrecked_ , and Dean suddenly found himself with his lips pressed against Cas's. The boy jumped a little, but he responded in kind, quickly enveloping Dean in a sloppy, wet kiss that was still the hottest thing Dean had ever experinced.

"Fuck this," Dean growled, and he jumped on top of Cas, stradling his hips.

"Dean, what are you-- _oh_ , _god, yes!_ " Cas moaned as Dean pressed his own cock against Cas's. Dean closed his eyes and squeezed the base to keep from coming, but just barely. Cas was clearly not holding back, though, because he began fucking _rutting_ against Dean, pressing his cock into his, and moaning pornographically.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean moaned, wrapping a hand around both erections and used their mixed precome to slickly jack them both off. "Cas, Cas, Cas..." Dean mumbled unintelligably. It was all to much: the feel of Cas's hot cock against his, the stab of his fucking hipbones, the sharp pain of his nails digging into his shoulders, and the friction of their stomachs against their erections....it was all to _fucking much_.

"Dean, I...Dean, please," Cas moaned, his hips beginning to stutter. "I can't--."

"Shh," Dean whispered, pressing an open kiss to his jaw. "Just let go, Cas. I got you."

He moved his right hand to fondle the boy's balls, and now his whole wait was pressed on Cas, who didn't seem to mind. Dean grab the boy's lips one more time, cutting off the pleasured shout Cas let out as he came. Dean felt the hot spray of cum against his stomach and when his thrusts became smoother with Cas's cum, his mind short-circuited and his own orgasm was ripped out of him.

Dean rolled off Cas as soon as he was down from his high, and just stared at the ceiling, his breathing hard. Slowly, his actions began to catch up to him and he began to panic. _Holy mother of hell, I just had sex with Cas! They boy barely started talking to me and already I had jacked him off. What the actual fuck? Why did I have to go and screw the whole thing up? Couldn't I fucking leave my pants on for a fucking minute? Cas probably hates me right now. And he should! I basically just sexually assaulted him._

"Dean," Cas said sharply and it occurred to Dean that Cas had been trying to ask him a question for a while now.

"Yeah?" he replied hesitantly.

"Thank you for teaching me," Cas said, this time with a little more care.  "Do you...you think..." he stopped and bit his lip, thinking.

"What is it, Cas?" Dean asked curiously. For some reason, Cas didn't look mad.

"Do you think you could keep teaching me things like these?" Cas murmured, glancing at him from underneath his lashes. Dean could only stare, his mind going blank with only thoughts of _Cas_. "I mean, you said we were friends now, and I know friends are supposed to help each other out, or at least that's what Lucifer always says...but yet again, we just barely started being friends, so maybe I'm asking too much of you, but I don't really know how to act in front of people, and you have many friends so I thought you could teach me, but it's okay if you don't want to because--."                

"Cas," Dean interrupted loudly, and Cas quickly closed his mouth. "Dude, breathe. Relax, I'll help you out with whatever you want," Dean said, hiding his excitement at the thought of another night like this. But not today. He needed to get Cas home before it got too dark outside. "First lesson: we always clean ourselves after jacking off." He grabbed the box of tissues by his bedside table and handed a few to Cas. As soon as they were both clean and dressed, Dean gave Cas a quick kiss before grabbing his car keys and leading the way out of the room, a new skip on his steps


	3. Spin The Bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This freaking plot keeps getting in the way! I swear I dont know where i'm going with this. I'm so sorry I'm wasting your time wit this plot

School was a lot more pleasant now that Castiel had friend. _A friend_. He savored the word in his mouth, liking the way it felt on his tongue. Not as much as the way Dean's tongue felt against his, but then again, Cas didn't think there was anything that could compare to that. He thought about that night many times, often when he was in his bed. He tried to take care of his erections like Dean had done so, but it was harder than it looked. He didn't know why because he had done exactly what Dean had done, but it just didn't feel as good.

For some reason, though, Dean had not given him any more lessons since that night. Everytime Cas was about to bring it up, Dean would suddenly remember something else and quickly change the topic. Perhaps he didn't want to be friends with Cas anymore. Perhaps he was being too clingy. Gabriel had called one of his girlfriends that before, before breaking up with her. Of course, Dean wasn't his boyfriend, but could the same rule still apply?

Of course, Castiel didn't have any other friends to ask, and Gabriel and Balthazar were in college, so he couldn't ask them.

Feeling slightly irritated at his own lack of knowledge and just a bit sad that Dean was still not touching-- _teaching_ \--him, he sat down in the only empty table in the cafeteria and took a huge bite out of his apple. Of course,  because of his terrible luck, the apple was very juicy and it dribbled down his mouth to his throat, were he quickly lapped it off with a towel.

"Hey, Clarence," a sultry voice whispered in his ear, and he jumped.

"H-hello," he said hesitantly as a pretty girl with wavy black hair and wide eyes sat in front of him. "My name is Castiel."

"Sure thing, Clarence," she smiled. "I'm Meg."

"I know. We have English together," Cas answered and the girl raised a styled eyebrow.

"Good." She suddenly grinned widely and leaned in towards him. "So...there's going to be a party in my house tonight. You wanna come?"

Cas blinked, surprised. This was the first time the girl talked to him, and she was inviting him to her house? Cas knew that parties were social events were friends gathered together, but so far Dean was his only friend. Was Meg trying to befriend him? "Do you want to be my friend?" he asked her, curiously.

"If that's what you want," she shrugged, winking at him. "Though we can do a couple of non-friendly activities."

"That doesn't sound enjoyable."

"Trust me, it will be," she grinned. "Here's my address," she continued, grabbing his arm and writing the address with a black sharpie. "Don't be late, Clarence."

Cas glanced at the address as soon as she left to join her friends, who were giggling and glancing at him. Meg lived close to his house, at least close enough that Gabriel wouldn't mind giving him a ride. Especially if he thought Castiel had made a friend. His mind wondered back to Dean, wondering if he was going to attend the party. Meg was Lisa's friend, and Lisa used to be sexually involved with Dean. Perhaps he would attend the party as well. Cas wasn't stupid; he knew teenagers indulged in sexual intercourse during parties. Perhaps he would be able to use the skills Dean had given him, though he couldn't think of any guy he wanted to touch. Perhaps a girl would be better. That was, of course, if one wanted.

His mind was muddled with thoughts of the party for the rest of the day, so he didn't do as good as he had hoped on his anatomy test, but he had still made the best score in the class. When Gabriel picked him up afterschool, Cas quicky told him about the party.

"A girl invited you?" he asked, mouth moving around his lollipop.

"Meg," Castiel said, nodding.

"Dude, she so wants to bang you," Gabriel grinned. "Of course I'm taking you to this party! My baby brother is getting laid tonight, ladies!"

"Gabriel, there's no need to shout," Castiel admonished. "But do you really think so? I don't think I want to have sex with anybody." _Well, maybe Dean, but those are just lessons._

"Dude, you're not dying a virgin," Gabriel said. "And of course you want to have sex! It's what boys do. Now, I'll give you a couple of condoms...don't want any baby blue eyes walking around before you're out of high school."

Cas rolled his eyes, but before he could answer, his phone vibrated and he looked down to see a text from Dean.

Dude, where are you? Aren't you coming over?

I'm sorry, Dean, but I won't be able to go tonight. Meg invited me to her home, and I plan to attend.

You're going to Meg's party?

Aren't you?

I...yeah, yeah, I'll be there.

Good

"Who're you texting?" Gabriel questioned, trying to read his messages.

"Dean, a friend," Cas replied. "Keep your eyes on the road."

"Dude, friends? Nice," Gabriel grinned, but his eyes were soft.

"Yeah, nice," Cas answered, a soft smile to rival Gabriel's eyes playing on his face.

He had wanted to wear his black suit under his trench coat, but Gabriel had yelled at him for almost fifteen minutes, so he allowed him and Balthazar to dress him.

"You look hot," Lucifer said, walking past his room on his way to the bathroom and stopping. "Dude, where've you been hiding all that?"

Cas looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a pair of Balthazar's black jeans, and since the boy had wider hips, they hung low and Cas, and maybe a little too tight around his butt and crotch. Gabriel had found a dark blue shirt on Lucifer's closet, and had forced Cas to wear it, claiming it brought out his eyes. Cas had insisted on a sweater, and Gabriel had accepted after he showed him the gray cardigan he was taking about.

"One last thing," Gabriel said, running his fingers through Cas's hair. "You have the best sex hair in the world. Use it to your advantage."

"I hope you're not sending him out like that without security," Lucifer frowned.

"Never," Balthazar grinned, and handed Cas a golden square. Cas rolled his eyes and shoved the condom in his back pocket, knowing he wouldn't be able to leave the house without it.

"Can we go? I'm already running late."

"You're supposed to be late; it's a party," Gabriel said, rolling his eyes. "C'mon."

"Don't be late!" Michael yelled at them from the kitchen. "Call us when you want to leave and we'll go pick you up!"

"Thank you, Michael," Cas said.

Meg's house was unmistakable, since there were about seven cars parked in front of it. The party was already in full swing, and Cas had to threaten Gabriel with telling Michael about his hidden stash of candy to convice his brother to leave instead of joining the boys running around in the street in their underware.

Cas quickly recognized Dean's Impala in the parking lot, and smiled.

"Clarence!" Meg called to him from the front porch. "Dude, you look so sexy!"

"Thank you?" Cas frowned, looking down at himself. "I'm glad you invited me."

"You're welcome," Meg grinned. "Now, let's get you drunk!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him inside the house, where the smell of cigarrete, alcohol, and sweat was thick.

Cas didn't complain. He had drunk alcohol before (it was impossible not to, what with Gabriel and Balthazar as his brothers) and he had a strong tolerance.

"Here you go," she handed him a red cup and when he took a small sip, discovered that it was just plain beer.

"Look who came!" Meg yelled, grabbing his hand and raising it above with hers. "Clarence! The party can start!"

"Yo, Cas! Come over here!"

Castiel was surprised at the response he got from his classmates. He wasn't aware any knew his name, but here they were, cheering for him to join them in their little group. He recognize Ash, and sat next to him, Meg squeezing to his right. Her breasts rubbed against his arm, but he didn't comment. Perhaps it had been an accident.

"Hello Dean," Cas said, eyes falling on his friend, who was seated next to Lisa.

"Dude, what happened to the trench coat?" he asked, and for some reason sounded upset.

"My brothers seemed to think it gave me the appearance of a holy tax accountant," Cas admitted and Dean snorted.

"Hey, who wants to play spin the bottle?" Charlie asked, crashing down next to Dean, an empty beer bottle in her hands.

"What are the rules?" Cas asked curiously.

"You spin the bottle, and whoever its pointing out, you have to kiss," Meg replied, smiling suggestively at him. "You _have_ kissed somebody before, right, Clarence?"

"Yes," Cas replied, thinking of Dean's lips against his own.

"Good, because you're first!" Ash laughed, taking the bottle from Charlie and handed it to him.

Cas spun the bottle, and it landed on Charlie, who laughed and leaned in to give him a quick kiss in the mouth. When it was her turn, it landed on Ruby, who received a much more intimate kiss with the red-head. The game continued on, kiss getting heavier as the teens consumed more alcohol.  Charlie and Ruby were the first to girls to kiss, but Bela and Jo quickly followed, then Chuck and Kevin, and even Gordon and Ash shared a quick peck. Cas kept a close eye on Dean, frowning slightly when he kissed Jo, Bela, Lisa, and Chuck.

It was Meg's turn again, and she quickly grabbed the bottle.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, fist pumping the air when it landed on Cas.

He turned around, expecting a quick kiss like the ones before, but Meg shoved her tongue down his throat, jumping on his lap and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Eh, guys, it's supposed to be a quick kiss," Lisa giggled, but neither Cas nor Meg moved.

Cas frowned thoughtfully. The press of Meg's lips was a pleasant feeling, though they weren't as soft or as full as Dean's. He licked the roof of her mouth like Dean had done to him, and she moaned loudly, pressing her body flush against his. But for some reason, his body wasn't reacting the same way it had done when Dean kissed him. He wasn't even hard. Meg's hand moved down to pull on his belt, but he quickly grabbed her hand and pushed her off him.

"The game is still going on," he answered in reply to her questioning look.

"That's not fair, why does Meg get a full minute with tongue?" Charlie frowned. "If kisses are going to end up like that, everyone should do it."

"You just want to shove your tongue down Ruby's throat," Ash laughed.

"Fair is fair," Gordon said, wiggling his eyebrows at Bela.

"Alright, from now on, kisses are lasting for a minute, and tongue is a must!" Jo laughed. "Go ahead, Cas. Let's see who the lucky girl is."

Cas grabbed the bottle and spun--and it landed on Dean.

"Oh my god!" Charlie laughed.

"Guys shouldn't do it," Ash quickly said.

"But girls can?" Bela taunted. "That seems like a double standard."

"Well, yeah, but--"

"But both Cas and Dean are straight," Lisa quickly said.

"Rules are rules," Charlie stated. "Go ahead, Cas."

Cas didn't know what the problem was; he had kissed Dean before, and he had certainly used tongue that time. He shrugged and leaned in, ignoring Dean's surprised jump, and pressed his lips against his. Dean quickly returned the kiss, opening his mouth to allow Cas's tongue. They battled for dominace, Dean quickly winning, and Cas sighed contently in his mouth, enjoying the feeling of _rightness_.

 _This is better_ , he mused drowsily in his mind _. This is how it's supposed to be._

"And...the minute's up!" Meg said, pulling Cas back to his seat next to her. "Your turn, Dean."

Dean blinked, then spun the bottle, landing on Gordon. Both boys stared in shock at each other, then refused so ferociously that the game ended at that. 


	4. Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you sex was going to happen!!! Just a little bit sorry.

Dean had almost died when his eyes fell on Cas. The boy was fucking sex on legs, what with those pants hugging his ass in the most flattering manner. And his fucking _hair_...God, you knew you were gone when you started fantasizing about running your hands through somebody's hair.

And then fucking spin the bottle had started and Cas had kissed all those people...he wanted to freaking tear them apart, especially Meg. Which he almost did when he found her and Cas getting hot and heavy in the upstairs bedroom.

"Dude, knock much?" she glared.

"Actually, I'm glad to see you," Cas said, untangling himself from Meg's legs. "Do you think you could give me a ride home? It's getting late."

"Dude!"

"Sorry, I really must go," Cas said, smiling apologetically to her.

"Whatever. Send Gordon up here, will you?"

"Will do," Dean said sarcastically, dragging Cas out.

"Thanks," Cas breathed out as soon as they were downstairs. "I didn't know what I was doing."

"Dude, you can't just jump a girl without knowing what to do," Dean sighed.

"Well, you stopped your lessons for some reason," Cas replied and Dean froze. "I was really hoping they would continue."

"Um, you want me to teach you how to have sex with a girl?" Dean asked, and was surprised when his voice squeaked.

"That is a fundamental part of puberty," Cas replied. "Besides, you are a really good teacher. Meg seemed to enjoy my kissing, though she could use some practice. She wasn't as good as you."

Dean tried to keep the blush away from his face, but knew he was failing  miserably. "Um...do you want to go to my house? Sam is sleeping over with a friend, and Adam went out with Alfie."

"Sure," Cas smiled. "Gabriel probably won't come at least until after midnight. He seems to think that's a reasonable time to arrive after a party."

"It kinda is," Dean laughed, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. He was taking Cas home. He was going to have sex with him again. _Cas_ wanted to have sex with him again.

"You should probably meet my siblings. Balthazar and Gabriel would love you," Cas smiled.

"Maybe another time," Dean grinned. He sent a quick text to Charlie, asking her to find a ride, and led Cas to his baby. Even though he had parked her with the other cars, no one was stupid enough not to recognize the classic beauty, so while all the other cars had empty beer cans in their hoods and couples making out in the back, the Impala was impeccably clean.

Cas quickly climbed into the passanger seat and Dean tried to ignore how much he liked how Cas looked inside his baby.

"Are you dating Lisa Breaden?" Cas suddenly asked, and Dean was glad the car was still parked or he would've crashed it. Slowly, he turned the engine on and backed out of the driveway.

"No," he finally answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I thought perhaps that was the reason you didn't continue the lessons," Cas mumbled.

"What? No! I mean...I just thought--nevermind," Dean sighed. He glanced at Cas, noticing how fucking beautiful he looked with the moonlight shining on his black hair. _God, I'm turning into a fucking girl!_ At least he got to touch Cas. Hesitantly, keeping his eyes on the road, he placed a hand on Cas's thigh, smiling when he felt the dark-haired boy stiffen.

"So...what exactly do you want to learn?" he asked, hiding a smirk.

"Everything," Cas quickly answered, and his breath hitched when Dean's hand moved higher.

"Remember lesson number one?" Dean asked, his voice dropping to a growl.

"Get hard," Cas breathed.

"Good boy." Dean pressed his palm against Cas's growing erection, and the moan that escaped him should not be allowed.

" _Dean_."

"We're almost there," Dean promised, going over the speed limit. Thankfully, Lawrence was such a small town, Meg's house was only thirteen minutes away from his. He parked baby inside the garage, and all but ran towards the door, opening it just as Cas wrapped his arms around him, and shoved his tongue down his throat.

Dean replied in kind, grabbing Cas by the waist and pressing his thumbs in the hollow of his hipbones. Those fucking hipbones were going to be the death of him. Cas pulled on him, making him walk even as their lips stayed pressed toghter, stopping only to breathe.

They stumbled inside Dean's room and into his bed in a mass of flailing limbs, landing with Dean below Cas. He stopped kissing the boy to look at him, loving the way his hair stuck up in all directions, the way his lips were flushed pink, and the way his chest was heaving.

"Have you been practicing at home?" Dean whispered, and Cas nodded.

"Almost every night," the boy replied honestly. "But it's not the same."

"Maybe you're doing it wrong," Dean whispered, swallowing a moan. "Show me."

"O-okay," Cas said hesitantly, and sat back on his hunches to pull his jeans down. Dean watched, enthralled, as Cas pulled out his leaking erection and began stroking expertly, his thumb running over the slit with every other thrust, his fingers applying just the right amount of pleasure.

"Are you going to come?" Dean asked, and his voice was so low now he barely recognized it. It still was nothing compared to _Cas fucking rough as hell sex voice_.

"No," he growled. "I can't."

"Here, let me," Dean whispered, pushing Cas back into his back. He placed his arms on either side of Cas's hips and glanced up at the boy, making sure to maintain eye contact.

Cas's eyes were huge, the pupils blown out with lust. And when Dean leaned in to kiss the tip softly, he howled in pleasure, his neck straining back.

Dean didn't know how many times he had imagined his own lips wrapped around Cas's erection. He had imagined and hoped for the taste, for the round head hitting the back of his throat every time he went down on him. For the feeling of Cas's hips thrusting up into his mouth, the hand on  his hair pushing him down at the same time.

Dean thought he was bisexual when he was fourteen and Jimmy Anderson kissed him in the school's locker room. He _knew_ he definately was when, three weeks later, he was sucking Jimmy's dick in the janitor's closet. But despite having sex with a guy--actually three in his life--Dean leaned more heavily towards girls.

That was, until Cas came along. There couldn't possibly be anything better than the hard planes of his chest, the rough sound of his voice, his breathy, begging voice, and those _fucking blue eyes_.

"Dean, Dean, Dean," Cas chanted, his hips moving wantonly, fucking Dean's mouth with abandon.  Dean kept his mouth slack, letting Cas enjoy the feeling of his wet mouth around his cock, and when he hummed appreciatively, he felt the boy tense up. A shout of surprise escaped Cas's lips as he came, shooting his load down Dean's throat, who swallowed it gleefully.

"You have _got_ to teach me how to do that," Cas breathed, his eyes glassy with ecstasy.

"Maybe another time," Dean growled, sucking his own fingers. "Get on your hands and knees."

Cas frowned, confused, but obeyed, turning so that his ass was high in the air.

"Fucking a guy is different than fucking a girl," Dean murmured, grabbing a bottle of lube from his nightstand. He poured a healthy amount into his fingers and pressed a finger against Cas's entrance, but didn't breach it. "You still want me to teach you?"

Cas didn't say anything, but nodded fervently. His head was turned painfully to the side, but he seemed to entertained by the sight of Dean's fingers on his hole to care.

"Hmm. Well, you gotta open them up, first," Dean murmured and, _finally_ , pushed a finger inside Cas. The boy whined and his ass moved away, before Dean grabbed his hip and held him in place. "Girls get wet on their own, but guys need a little help; hence the lube." He didn't know if Cas was listening or not, and he didn't really care. He pressed another finger inside the black-haired boy, and watched in awe as Cas's back arched in pleasure. He another a second finger and began scissoring him open.

"But if there's no lube close by, you can always eat them out," Dean said, and pressed a quick kiss against Cas's fluttering pucker.

"Dean!" Cas exclaimed, and his body trembled.

"What? You liked that?" Dean asked huskily, and smiled softly. "If you ask nicely, I'll eat you out. Want me to do that, Cas? Want me to fuck you with my tongue? Get you wet with my spit?" There were three fingers inside Cas now, and the boy was mewling like a fucking cat, pressing his ass against his fingers, fucking himself.

This was definately getting out of the whole friends-teaching-friends facade Dean had set up, and he leaned back, worried that Cas was gonna get nervous and push him away.

Cas grabbed his wrist and glared at him, surprising him by saying: "maybe another time. Right now, just fuck me already."

Dean moaned loudly and squeezed his dick to keep from coming just by hearing Cas swear. He grabbed Cas's hip with his right hand and guided his cock with his left, pushing at Cas's pink pucker, before managing to squeeze his tip in.

Cas moaned, and his body tightened agianst Dean, who had to fight to fit himself inside Cas. But once he had done so, it was pure heaven. Cas was fucking hot and _oh so fucking tight_. He kept pressing inside Cas until he was entirely inside the boy, but didn't move, letting him get used to the feeling.

Cas was mewling softly, little huffs of breath escaping his chapped lips every few minutes. "Dean, _move_ ," he begged, pressing his ass back against Dean.

"Bossy," Dean grinned, backing out of Cas, just to slam back inside, tearing a shout from the boy. "And needy."

"Harder," Cas begged. "Faster."

Dean didn't need telling twice. He held on tight to Cas's hips and _pounded_ on the smaller boy, snapping his hips with enough force to push Cas forward a little each time.

"Oh yes, yes! Dean, yes, right there, right there," Cas moaned, pushing his ass back against Dean's every thrust, allowing the boy in a little deeper, hitting his prostrate. "Don't stop, oh god, please don't stop!"

"Damn, Cas, you're so fucking tight," Dean groaned, mind blank with the simple act of pushing in and pulling out, each time with more force, each time a little deeper. "So fucking wet for me. You like this, right? Makes you feel good? God, Cas, it feels so fucking good for me."

"M-me, too," Cas cried out. "I feel...Dean, so good...I feel so _full_...don't stop Dean...right there. _Oh fuck yes!_ " he screamed when Dean pushed him down, making his ass stand higher in the air. He raised himself, and pressed his whole weight against Cas, fucking him with double the force, and double the speed.

Cas only managed a couple of breathy moans, a few whispered profanities, and another pleased ' _oh, yes, Dean, rigth there!'_ before he was coming all over the bed, untouched.

"Fuck," Dean growled as Cas's body squeezed around him, tearing his own orgasm out of him, and shot his release inside Cas. He collapse on top of Cas, and the boy made a small pleased sound. When he was flaccid, he rolled on his back, pulling out of Cas carefully, and blushed when he saw his own cum spilling out of the used hole.

"That was amazing," Cas smiled at him softly, eyes shining brightly from underneath sleepy lids. "Thank you, Dean."

"You're welcome, Cas," Dean laughed, feeling sleep pulling at him, too. "Anytime."

"Good," Cas murmured sleepily, and closed his eyes. His breathing slowed down and his body relaxed even more.

Not wanting to wake up the beautiful boy, Dean wrapped his arms softly around him, and closed his eyes too.


	5. Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long guys. I really wasn't planning on letting this thing go on, mainly because I started it without a plot in mind (it was supposed to be pure smut) but people seem to like it. So I'm going to try and keep writing, letting this weird plot drive me wherever it wants, and see what happens. So enjoy it while it last! And please let me know if you want me to continue or should I just stop?

Cas woke up first. He stretched and sighed contently, loving how loose his muscles felt. He turned to his side, and came face to face with Dean.

_Holy.._. he was beautiful. His lashes brushed against his freckled cheeks and his plump lips were pulled in a soft pout. He was in the leap frog position, with one hand softly gripping the pillow and one leg hooked up to hug Cas’ waist.

Cas thought of the night before, feeling his cheeks grow warm and his member harden. He was aware of how needy he had acted, how he had _begged_ Dean. He was starting to get too attached. Dean was only being a good friend, teaching him the ropes of social aptitude, but Cas was taking too much. He doubted he would be able to sleep with a girl after having discovered the joy of having Dean inside him. He momentarily wondered how it would feel doing it with another guy (maybe he was gay) but the imagery was as distasteful as doing it with a girl.

“Hey Dean, wake up—OH MY GOD!”

Cas jumped, instinctively pushing Dean away, who flailed wildly before hitting the floor, dragging the sheets with him. Cas yelled as he realized he was naked (and now exposed to a shocked Sam) and quickly grabbed a pillow to cover himself.

“SAM! Get out!” Dean yelled, fighting to free his limbs from the blanket.

“What is going on here? Oh fuck,” Adam gasped, staring at Cas and Dean with wide eyes. To Castiel’s further embarrassment, a young man with soft features and soft green eyes was standing behind Adam, looking curiously inside the room.

“What the fuck? Will you guys get out?” Dean yelled, finally getting to his feet.

“Adam, Sam, I think we’re being rude,” the stranger said softly, touching  Adam’s shoulder. “Perhaps we should give them some privacy.”

“That would be much appreciated,” Castiel finally spoke, blushing when he heard his voice was strained, probably from last night’s pleasured screaming.

Dean stared at him, shocked, and Cas knew Dean was aware of why he was blushing. Sam cleared his throat self-consciously and half dragged Adam away with the help of the stranger, thankfully closing the door.

“Sorry about that,” Dean said after a charged moment of silence. “My brothers are idiots.”

“Mine are worse,” Cas smiled. “And speaking of siblings, I should probably head home. Michael and Luci will probably burn the town down looking for me.”

“Shit, sorry about that,” Dean said, climbing back into the bed. “Just tell them your idiot friend was too drunk to drive and you ended sleeping on the couch.”

"Good thinking,” Cas smiled. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table, blushing furiously when he saw the bottle of lube open, and checked his messages. Ten missed calls from Michel, seven from Luci, and sixty four messages from Gabriel and Balthazar. “They’re worried,” he informed Dean, showing him his phone.

“ _Shit_. And I thought I was overprotective,” he said, laughing.

“I’m going to call them so they can pick me up.”

“Stay.”

Castiel glanced at Dean, frowning. The boy was blushing brightly, but he stubbornly kept his eyes locked with Cas. “I don’t want to overstay my visit,” Cas admitted. “I mean, you have already done enough for me. I know I shouldn’t have asked so much of you, I don’t even know if you’re into guys, and you’re just being a good friend—.”

“Cas,” Dean said firmly and Cas immediately quieted. “First of all, I’m _clearly_ into guys, otherwise I wouldn’t have fucked you up the ass.” Cas blushed furiously at that, but Dean continued. “Second of all, I enjoy having sex with you, so you’re not forcing me to do anything. It’s kind of like a win-win on my end: I get to be friends with you, and have sex with a hot-as-hell guy. So yeah.”

“Are you sure?” Cas insisted.

“Yeah. Now, call your brothers before they send the fucking cops on me.”

Castiel smiled. He quickly dialed Gabriel’s number, knowing that calling Michael would only result in the boy insisting he came home _right this second, Castiel!_

“Hello? Castiel?”

“Good morning, Gabriel,” Castiel said. He jumped and threw the phone away as his brother’s voice exploded over the speaker.

“ _WHAT THE HELL, CASTIEL! Where have you been? We’ve been calling for ages. You didn’t fucking come home, and nobody saw you leave that stupid party. Lucifer is livid!_ _Michael almost fucking called the cops! You are in such big trouble, mister! What do you have to say for yourself? Cassie? Cas? Castiel answer the fucking phone!”_

“Shit, that’s your brother?” Dean asked and Castiel could only nod as Gabriel recited a list of vivid curse words that could make a pirate blush. “Let me,” Dean said and grabbed the phone gingerly. “Hello?”

There was a pause in the litany of insults, then “ _who the hell are you?”_

“My name is Dean, I’m a friend of Cas’,” Dean said quickly. “Look man, I’m really sorry. I got drunk last night and Cas offered to drive me home. I’m a stupid drunk, so Cas had to stay to make sure I didn’t run around the streets naked. He left his phone in my room when he came to tuck me in, and since he slept on the couch, he didn’t hear it.”

Castiel stared at Dean in surprise as the lies flowed out easily. He had such a way with words… he could probably convince an Angel to fall from Heaven.

There was silence on the other end, then Castiel heard his brother’s voice “ _put Cassie on the phone, Dean-o.”_

Dean handed him the phone, shrugging helplessly. Castiel gulped, afraid for a completely different reason.

“Yes?”

“ _Who’s the guy? He has a voice made for rough sex.”_

Castiel groaned. “Gabriel… “ he warned.

“ _I know, I know. Just saying, if you can, hit that piece of ass. When are you coming home?”_

“Dean invited me to stay. I’ll make it home later on. Think you can tell Michael for me?”

_“Leave it to me, Cassie. Hey, put your friend on the phone. I bet phone sex is a bliss with him.”_

“Goodbye, brother,” Castiel said, ending the call.

“So are you staying or not?”

Castiel and Dean both jumped as the sound of Adam’s voice reached through the door.

“Get the fuck out!” Dean shouted, throwing his pillow uselessly at the door.

“I _am_ out, Einstein,” Adam said.

“Adam, leave your brother alone.”

“Seriously, is Cas staying or not. I need to know how many eggs to cook,” Sam added.

“Idiots,” Dean muttered, but Castiel could only laugh.

“I’m staying,” Castiel called out.

“Now are you guys going to leave or what?” Dean shouted. “We still have to get dressed.”

“Yeah, sure,” Adam said.

Dean frowned at the door, then turned to Cas. “Want to have loud sex again? Not to be crude or anything, but you sound _sinful_ when begging for my thick, hard co—.”

“Ew, Dean!”

“Then fucking leave!”

Cas heard shuffling and the voices of Adam and Sam fade as the boys finally left. “So are you going to fuck me?”

Dean chocked, turning to look at Cas with wide eyes. “Uh… um, we should probably wait. I mean, I know it can hurt—.”

“Have you ever slept with a guy before?” Cas asked curiously, imagining how it would feel to be inside Dean. His cock twitched happily, but he store the question for later.

“Three others,” Dean nodded, blushing furiously. “None of them were virgins, and they still had problems afterwards. Not trying to sound cocky or anything, but you should probably rest a bit before going again.”

“You’re probably right,” Castiel nodded. He stretched, experimenting, and sure enough, there was a dull pain on his lower back. He carefully got to his feet, just to have a sharp pain run through his back, and he fell on his ass, wincing in pain as the hard floor sent pain shooting through his body again. “ _Ouch_! Damn it, you were right.”

He looked up to see Dean staring at him with a strange expression on his face. “Don’t you dare laugh.”

Dean shook his head. “Cas… that is freaking hot.”

“Don’t know what’s appealing about me falling on the floor, but okay,” Cas shrugged. He gingerly got to his feet, searched the floor for his clothes, and walked towards the bathroom.

“I’m gonna wash up.”

“Yeah,” Dean’s voice reached him. “You do that.”

 

Dean tried not to pay too much attention to the fact Cas was naked behind the bathroom floor. His dick was half-hard, awaken by Cas’ blunt question: _so are you going to fuck me?_

God! Dean talked dirty during sex, he knew his voice was rough enough for that, and he had promised many people before to fuck them so hard they couldn’t walk… but to see Cas’ legs give away, to _literally_ see the guy struggle to walk… damn, his cock was fully hard now.

There was no way he could do anything about it right now, though. Not with his idiot brothers in the house and poor Cas wincing with every step. So when Cas opened the bathroom door, Dean rushed in without looking at him and jumped into the cold shower.

“Guys, hurry up! Food is getting cold!” Sam yelled.

“Coming,” Cas called, closing the door behind him. Dean sighed in relief and quickly washed up, ignoring his erection and letting the cold water calm it down.

When he finally made it to the kitchen, the others were seated on the table, already half done with their food.

“I made you a plate,” Cas said, motioning to the plate stacked with eggs, hash browns, bacon, and two pancakes. “I didn’t know what you wanted.”

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean smiled, sitting down next to the dark-haired boy.

“So, when did you two begin dating?” Alfie asked, smiling softly at them.

_Oh shit._ How was he supposed to explain this to his brothers? They, like all of his friends, knew about Dean’s huge girly crush on Cas. Hell, he wouldn’t be able to hide it, even if he wanted to. Somehow, the blue eyed boy always left him blubbering like an idiot. But this? How was he supposed to tell them he was pretending to ‘ _teach_ ’ Cas how to have sex?

“We aren’t dating. We’re friends with benefits.”

Dean stared at Cas, mouth agape. A loud silence fell on the kitchen, and Cas looked up from his plate, frowning. “That is the correct term, no?”

“Yes,” Dean managed to spit out. “That’s right. Friends with benefits.”

Sam gave him a strange look, one that he was able to recognize as _what the hell do you think you’re doing?_ and Dean shook his head, stopping him from saying it out loud.

“Oh.” Alfie blinked. “That’s, um, nice.”

“Yes. Dean is a very good friend,” Cas nodded, smiling.

Dean pushed his plate away, the pitying looks his brothers were throwing him robbing him of his appetite, and tried to give Cas his friendliest smile.

“So what do you want to do today, Cas?”

“I don’t mind. What do you want to do?”

“The new Thor movie is coming out today,” Dean shrugged. “You guys wanna go see it?”

“Jess has been begging me to go the movies,” Sam shrugged. “Let me call her up.”

“What do you say, babe?” Adam asked Alfie. “Wanna come?”

“Are you really asking me? Do you even _know me_?”

“Alright, alright. That’s a yes on our part,” Adam said, hanging an arm around Alfie’s shoulders.

Dean winced. This was quickly becoming a triple date, and he so did _not_ want to be reminded how much him and Cas were not a couple. “I’ll call Charlie and Jo, see if they want to come.”

“Do you mind if I invite my brother?” Cas asked. “He loves Loki.”

“The more the merrier,” Dean shrugged.

The others seemed to take it to heart, and at the end, a group of eighteen had agreed to meet at the theater.

“I don’t care how many people go; I’m just paying for Cas and myself, and I’m not giving anybody rides,” Dean stated after Sam asked if it was okay that Jess was inviting her best friend Becky and her boyfriend Chuck.

“Don’t worry about me. I can get Gabriel to pay for me,” Cas smiled. “Dang it, I forgot my phone in your room.”

They waited until Cas left the room, then his brothers both turned to Dean.

“Dude, what the _hell_?”

“What are you _thinking_?”

“Stop,” Dean snapped, halting their sure-to-be rants. “I know what I’m doing, okay?”

“I don’t think you do,” Adam snapped. “These kind of things never end well, especially when one of you already has feelings.”

“We know what we’re doing."

“No, Dean, you don’t,” Sam said. “You think you do, but this is going to spiral out of control, and you know it. And you’re not going to be the only one hurt, because Cas is a good guy, but he doesn’t _know_ how much this means to you, and he won’t be able to reciprocate  your feelings. So why are you letting this happen? Why are you pretending this doesn’t mean anything? Why are you—.”

“That’s enough,” Dean said. Adam opened his mouth, but closed it without saying anything when Cas walked in, typing furiously on his phone. He gave Dean a quick smile, before returning to his phone.

Dean ignored his brother’s stares and turned his eyes to his plate. He hadn’t stopped Sam’s argument with his order; he had _answered it._ Because it was enough for him to pretend. It was sick and incredibly petty, but hey, that was his life. Even if by some miracle, Dean had managed to get Cas to be with him by revealing his true feelings, he would still have to pretend. Because there was no way Dean deserved someone as amazing as Castiel as a partner. But as a friend? Maybe. And Dean was too selfish to let that opportunity pass. After all, when this all fell to pieces (and it would; relationships like these never lasted) Dean was the only one who was going to get hurt. But he was okay with that. Because this, whatever this thing he had with Cas was, it was enough.


	6. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you guys read the notes, you'll remember this was supposed to be PWP. The plot was a pleasant (?) surprise. So yeah, maybe Cas' feelings are a bit rushed, but I'm trying to wrap this story up. I expect about three more chapters, a little bit of angst, and--don't worry--lots more smut! After all, Dean hasn't bottomed yet!

Castiel had gone to the movie theater before. Gabriel loved it, the whole sneaking candy in, sitting at the very back, and reacting loudly to the scenes until someone came in to kick him out. This, however, would be the first time Castiel attended with so many people.

Ash, Jo, Charlie, Gabriel, Balthazar, Victor, Bela, Meg, Ruby, Jess, Pam, Gordon, Kevin, Chuck, Becky, Sam, Adam, Samandriel, Dean, and Cas all met at the entrance, and Cas couldn’t help the giddiness spreading through his body at being around so many people.

“Hey, Clarence,” Meg said, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Wanna sit together all the way in the back?”

“Sure,” Cas said, smiling.

“Hey, baby bro!” Gabriel yelled, running towards him, Balthazar following much slower behind him. “Where’s the hot guy on the phone?”

“Gabriel,” Cas warned. He knew how promiscuous his brother was, and how easily he managed to get people to sleep with him. For some reason, the thought of Dean sleeping with somebody else, _specially_ his brother, made him feel sick to his stomach.

“Hey, if you’re not hitting that, give a brother a chance,” he grinned. “That kid has a hell of a growl.”

“You’re talking about Dean?” Meg asked. “He’s over there, with Lisa.”

Cas head snapped up. Sure enough, Dean was leaning against Lisa, who was laughing loudly and pressing her body against his. Even as he watched, Dean wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her inside the theater.

“He’s taken?” Gabriel asked, disappointed.

“Pretty much,” Meg shrugged. “He’s had an off and on thing with Lisa for a couple of years now. If you ask me, the two of them are going to end up married and fucking like bunnies.”

Cas suddenly had a vision of Lisa and Dean in front of a large house, Lisa’s belly swollen and Dean beaming, proud, as a gold band glinted brightly from their fingers. And it made him so _angry_.

He wanted nothing more than to shove Lisa aside and kiss Dean in front of everyone, making him Cas’. But of course he couldn’t do that. Dean wasn’t his. “We should head inside and buy our tickets,” he said instead.

The staff working this shift was clearly a little overwhelmed as the group of twenty crowded around the snack bar, calling out orders and horsing around. Cas led Meg to the ticket booth, but before he could reach it, Dean showed up, tickets in hand.

“Here’s yours, Cas,” he said, handing him the stub. “I told you I was going to pay.”

“Dean, you didn’t have to,” Cas said. “Gabriel has more than enough money to pay for both of us.”

“ _Excuse_ me?”

“I told you I was going to pay for you. As a thanks for taking such good care of me last night,” Dean said. He smiled softly, but left when Lisa called his name.

“What’d you do?” Meg asked, curiously.

“I—I took him home,” Cas replied, aware of Gabriel’s keen ear. “He was a bit too drunk.”

“Huh, I didn’t think he’d drank that much,” Meg frowned.

Cas shrugged. “He couldn’t even drive,” he lied. “Let’s head inside.”

Meg smiled at him and followed. The room was already dark, since they’d gotten there a little late. Meg took him to the back of the theater, hidden from sight.

From there, Cas could see Lisa and Dean seated in the middle of the room. The smaller girl had plastered her body against Dean, and the boy had an arm wrapped around her shoulders. He felt Meg moved besides him, and felt the warm and soft pressure of her breasts against his arm.

He knew he should take advantage of this. Meg clearly wanted to have sexual intercourse with him, but Cas could only think of Dean leaning in to kiss Lisa softly in the lips.

“Hey, Clarence,” Meg began suggestively, her words a low purr.

“The movie is starting,” Cas quickly cut in. Meg stiffened, but she didn’t move away. Cas kept his eyes on the screen, every so often flicking his eyes over to Dean and Lisa.

The couple were clearly not watching the movie at all. They were facing each other, talking softly. Every so often, Lisa would lean and plant a soft kiss on some part of Dean’s face, including his lips. Cas tried to ignore it. There wasn’t any reason why he should want to pull Lisa away from Dean by her hair, climb Dean, and show the whole theater that Dean was his.

Because Dean wasn’t his. He was his friend, and whatever they had going on wasn’t exclusive. Cas knew this. He understood it. And he hated it.

Meg’s lips pressed on his neck, licking underneath his ear. It felt good. Nice. It wasn’t what Cas wanted though. They were almost half-way over in the movie, and Cas still didn’t know what was going on, too interested in Dean.

He took out his phone, wincing as the backlight shone too bright in the dark room, and typed a quick text.

_Meet me in the bathroom._

He stood up quickly, ignoring Meg’s indignant puff, and walked out, seeing from the corner of his eye as light filled the room again: Dean’s phone.

He smiled to himself and hurried out.

Cas was a fast learner. He was very intelligent, and he was proud of it. So, even though he had only had anal sex once (and less than twenty-four hours ago), he knew that he couldn’t just bend over and take Dean in. Not if he wanted to walk out of the bathroom. So when he entered the bathroom (thankfully empty) he hid inside a stall and pulled his pants down to pool at his feet. He was already stiffening at the thought of what was going to happen, so it didn’t take long for him to tease his cock into full attention.

He was leaking precum, but he wasn’t anywhere near an orgasm yet. He seemed to only be able to achieve that with Dean. It didn’t matter. He made sure the lid was down before he sat down on the toilet, then disentangled his feet from his pants and underwear, and spread his legs. The space was tight, so he lift one foot to rest on the toilet paper dispenser while the other one was on the floor, his leg bent to give himself better access to his hole.

He gathered the sticky liquid that was leaking out of his head and trailed it down past his balls and pressed his index finger against his entrance. He was still sore from last night, but the burn felt good.

He moaned, his head thrown back, as his finger pushed in. It was uncomfortable, just like Dean’s finger had felt at the beginning. When he added another one, he didn’t feel the sharp jolt of pleasure Dean’s fingers had provided.

And speaking of Dean, shouldn’t he be here already? Cas quickly reached down for his phone, still in his pants’ pocket, and sent out another desperate text: _Please, Dean. I need you._

He threw the phone down, distracted by the pain his fingers were giving him. This was supposed to be pleasurable. It _had_ been pleasurable, when Dean had done it. What was his missing?

“Cas?”

“ _Dean!_ ” he moaned, his fingers working quickly despite the pain. Dean was here, and he still wasn’t stretched out nearly enough to fit Dean.

The stall door burst open, and Cas looked up to a flustered and dark-eyed Dean. He could see Dean’s eyes widen, his eyes stuck on Cas’ fingers pushing in and out of his own hole. Cas felt his whole body shiver in anticipation. It was, after all, well trained to Dean’s ministrations.

“Dean, please,” he begged. “I need you.”

Dean nodded absentmindedly, eyes still stuck on his entrance, and it was almost as if in a trance when he took off his leather jacket and flannel, leaving on a plain black t-shirt.

“I bet it hurts, doesn’t it?” Dean whispered, his voice layered with a barely concealed hunger that had Cas’ back arching.

“Yes,” he breathed as Dean knelt in front of him, face eye level with his cock.

“You need lube,” Dean said matter-of-fact.

“I used my precum,” Cas admitted. “It isn’t helping.”

“No, I guess not,” Dean mumbled. He placed his hands on Cas’ thighs and spread them wider, surprising him enough that his fingers slip out. He quickly tried to shove them back in, but Dean grabbed his wrist, holding it in place.

“Let me,” he whispered, eyes on Cas’ quivering pucker.

Cas watched with rapt eyes as Dean trailed kisses up his thigh, mouth nearing _that_ place. He held his breath and released it as a low moan when Dean’s mouth finally pressed on his hole.

“ _Dean_ ,” he moaned, mind blown as Dean became more insisting on his ministrations.  Dean’s stubble was scraping against his butt cheeks as he pressed his tongue inside Cas, licking at his walls. His nose breathed out hotly on his perineum. Cas could feel his tongue lapping, prodding, and licking at his asshole, small growls and moans escaping his throat as Cas voiced his pleasure.

“Oh god! Yes, Dean, please! That feels… so… _unghn..._ so _good!_ C’mon, Dean, fuck me. Fuck me, Dean, I’m ready. Oh _god,_ your _tongue!_ Don’t stop! Don’t stop! Fuck me, Dean! _Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!!”_

Dean leaned back, and almost immediately, Cas missed his wet tongue sliding over his asshole.

“Normally, I would take my time,” he growled, unbuttoning his jeans. “I would tease you until your _begging_ to take my cock.”

“Well, I’m begging now, so please fuck me,” Cas shot back and immediately yelped in surprise when Dean pulled him to his feet and slammed him against the wall. Before he could recover, Dean wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted. Cas obeyed automatically, wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist and pushing his feet against the wall to provide leverage. Dean, however, simply hooked his arms underneath Cas’ knees and pushed them farther apart, completely holding him up with his arms.

Cas moaned at the display of strength and in this position, he could feel the hardened tip of Dean’s cock pressed against his pucker, the scrape of Dean’s jeans on his butt cheeks, but also a wonderful friction on his cock as it rubbed on Dean’s clothed stomach. Cas was also still wearing his shirt, but he didn’t care too much about it.

Not when Dean was pressing his cock inside him, stretching him even more than yesterday. He let out a loud moan, unashamed to voice his pleasure.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean muttered, his hot breath a whisper on Cas’ collarbone. “You’re so fucking tight.”

“Dean, _move_ ,” he begged, moving his hips down to try and get more of Dean inside him. Dean groaned, moving his head up to catch Cas’ mouth in a wet kiss as he pull out and then slammed his hips back in.

Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth, pushing down every time Dean pushed in. He could feel the drag of Dean’s cock inside him, pushing his walls apart, splitting him open, and searching for that bundle of nerves that let him feeling boneless. A million lights exploded behind Cas’ eyes when Dean reached it, his body tingling with an undercurrent of pure electricity.

He screamed his pleasure, begging Dean to push deeper, faster. Dean obeyed, his movements a frenzied choreography of pulls and snaps, his breath ragged and broken. Cas wasn’t much better. He knew he was being greedy, squeezing his passage to keep Dean inside him, leaving nail marks on his back, bruises on his shoulders, bites on his neck. But he didn’t care. Dean was doing this with _Cas_.

There was no other person in his mind. Every other word that fell out of Dean’s mouth was Cas’ name, and he _loved it._

“Shit, Cas, I’m close,” Dean groaned, his movements hurried.

“Yeah, okay, okay,” Cas breathed, wrapping his arms around Dean and hugging him tight, loving the way Dean’s clothed stomach rubbed against his cock, providing just the right amount of friction. Dean cursed low again and pressed his mouth to Cas’ neck, sucking a mark on the pale skin, and Cas felt his stomach tighten at the claim, his body locking down as his orgasm tore out of him.

He felt Dean increase his speed, before he too came with a shout, shooting his load inside Cas.

They stood locked in place, cum dripping out of Cas’ ass around Dean’s dick, before Dean pulled out and gently dropped him to his feet.

“That was amazing,” Cas gasped, holding on to Dean as his legs trembled.

“We made a mess,” Dean commented, looking down at his shirt. Cas glanced down at his own distastefully, noticing for the first time the white stains on the dark material.

“Here, put this on,” Dean said, handing him his flannel. “I’m sure the others are missing us, so let’s hurry.

Cas nodded and took the toilet paper Dean offered him to clean himself. He winced as his fingers pressed against his abused hole, but he didn’t want to stain his underwear.

He threw away his own shirt, knowing it was ruined, and buttoned up Dean’s flannel over his naked torso, loving the way it smelled and Dean growled his approval. Dean threw his own Henley away, revealing a wifebeater underneath and Cas laughed.

“How many layers do you wear, Winchester?”

Dean shrugged. “It’s helpful.” He slipped his jacket over it and opened the door for Cas.

Cas smiled, nodding his assent. His ass felt sore, as was expected, and his legs were cramping a little bit for being forced into an uncomfortable position for such a length of time. He knew he was going to be sporting bruises on his thighs, and he smiled at the thought.

He realized the movie had ended when they stepped out of the bathroom and saw their friends gathered in the lobby, talking excitedly about the ending.

Cas instantly noticed Lisa’s eyes fall on Dean, and the smile she sent him made him want to rip her eyes out.

“Hey, Cas, let’s just say—.”

Cas cut off whatever lie Dean was going to offer him. He gripped his jacket tightly and pulled him towards him, kissing him deeply. Dean stiffened, but like always, quickly returned the kiss, pushing his tongue inside Cas and burying his hands on his hair. He heard the gasps and the muttered questions, but he ignored them, and only pulled away when he had to breathe.

“I’ll see you at school, Dean,” he said, smiling up at the boy. “And thanks for the shirt.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Dean mumbled, eyes glazed over. Cas’ smiled widened and he stepped back, walking over to reach his gaping siblings.

“We can go now,” Cas said, and for once, Gabriel had nothing to say.


	7. Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait, guys!!! But as you all already know, I really hadn't planned a plot for this story. It was just supposed to be smutty goodness. I had the worst writer's block trying to continue this, and it might seem like I'm wrapping things up too quickly, but like I already said, the plot completely took me by surprise. I have planned two more chapters, which will tie the story rather nicely, I think.
> 
> Sorry for the angst in this chapter. And by the way, I will totes explain Cas' attitude in the next chapter. Those idjits...it started smutty, got angsty, and will end with fluff. And that's a promise.

That kiss. That kiss had completely disarmed him. That kiss had convinced him he needed to put an end to this little fantasy. Castiel was too innocent to understand what a kiss like that meant. God, Dean wanted him so _badly_ …but he had to end it. His brothers were right. This was sick, this was harmful, this whole relationship was just…doomed to end badly. Because Dean would stay with Cas if he asked, he would stay and happily continue this little charade for as long as Cas wanted it, but what about Cas? What if he wanted somebody else? What if, somewhere along the road, he begin to like somebody else and denied them to be with Dean? Meg, despite her crass attitude and easy sex-life, was a good person. Dean didn’t want to admit it, but she would be good for Cas. But Cas ignored her to be with Dean. He was becoming too dependent, and that couldn’t be healthy, could it?

“You’re doing a good thing,” Sam murmured to him from the passenger seat.

“He’s right,” Adam added.

Dean didn’t say anything. Sam and Adam had assaulted him as soon as they got home from the movies. The screaming match that followed had ended with Dean falling apart, crying. He knew, he knew that what he was doing was wrong, but it _felt so good_. It felt so good to be with somebody as perfect, as kind, as amazing as Cas, and have that someone want you back. His brothers couldn’t understand how that felt. Sam had Jess, and Adam had Samandriel, and they were both the best couples in the world, in their own unique way. But Adam and Sam had both grown up loved since the beginning. Because they had Dean there for them. But what did Dean have? A drunk of a father that spent his days crying over old photos and belittling his oldest son.

“I know,” Dean replied curtly. “I know.”

Jo and Charlie were strangely silent when he walked up to them. He knew they had just been talking about him, since they hushed each other as soon as he stepped within hearing distance.

“Lay it on me,” he sighed, already expecting a lecture from both girls.

“What are you talking about?” Charlie blinked. Jo nudged her and Charlie rolled her eyes. “We’re glad you’re dating Cas, Dean. I don’t know why you kept it from us for so long, but it’s good you finally had the guts to confess to him.”

“Yeah…Cas and I aren’t dating,” Dean admitted.

“What?” Jo and Charlie snapped, turning to look at him at the same time.

“What do you mean, ‘not dating’?” Jo demanded. “Everyone saw you mooching each other at the movies. Lisa was pissed.”

“It was just a one-time thing,” Dean shrugged. “Cas was curious, and I…well, you know I was desperate.”

“Dean, that’s not right,” Charlie said hurriedly. _Yeah, I know_ , Dean thought sarcastically, _where were you three weeks ago?_ “You have to nip that at the butt.”

“I know,” he reassured them. “I’m telling him today.”

“Sorry,” Jo said softly. “But you could ask him out properly, you know. Be _boyfriends._ ”

“Nah, I don’t think I can,” Dean shrugged _._ He had already messed up things too bad for that. He was ruining Cas, he needed to give him space to go after what he wanted. And if Cas wanted Meg, who was he to stop him? “I think he likes Meg.”

“Sorry,” Jo repeated, squeezing his arm softly. “It’ll be okay.”

“When are you going to tell him?” Charlie asked.

“During lunch. He always skips out and heads down to the library. We will be able to have some privacy.”

If Dean’s determination wavered at any time, it was reinforced during English class. Meg had decided to sit next to Cas, clearly not dissuaded by Cas’ little PDA stunt at the theater. Dean watched them interact with each other, ignoring the jealousy that threatened to burst out of him and drag Meg away from Cas by the hair. It was clear that Cas liked her. He leaned in just a bit closer towards her when she talked, there was a smile always present when he glanced at her, and he seemed to be genuinely invested in what she had to say. Dean couldn’t remember how many times he’d had to repeat himself while talking to Cas, the boy clearly too interested in something else.

“You okay?” Charlie murmured, nudging him softly with her foot. “How’re you holding up?”

“This is a heartbreak, Charlie, not my deathbed,” Dean muttered. “I’ll be fine.”

Charlie gaped at him and even Jo seemed to be taken aback by his words.

“What?” he asked defensively. “What did I say?”

“Nothing,” Jo quickly replied. “I just—nothing.”

“Weirdos,” Dean muttered, turning back to stare at the white board.

To his immense displeasure, lunch arrived incredibly soon, and noon found him making his way to the library while everyone else headed in the opposite direction towards the lunch room.

Just like he had expected, the library was mostly empty when he arrived. There were around seven people inside, two of which were Cas and Sam.

His brother looked up as soon as he walked in, and quickly gathered his stuff and nudged his friends, obviously wanting to give Dean a little bit of privacy. Sam, Kevin, and Chuck walked out, leaving Cas, one boy who was nodding off in the far corner that smelled too much like marijuana, and two girls giggling at a computer, too invested in whatever they were watching to pay attention to Dean.

He took a deep breath, fighting to remember all the reasons why he was supposed to do this, and made his way to the dark-haired boy.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Dean,” Cas said in that somber way of his. He blinked, then glanced around the library, clearly surprised Dean had stepped foot inside the building. “What are you doing here?”

“I, uh, I wanted to talk to you,” Dean admitted. “Are you busy? It can wait.” _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes._

“Not at all. What is it?” Cas asked curiously, marking his page with a slip of notebook paper before closing the large book.

“I, uh… I wanted to talk to you…a-about that kiss,” Dean struggled to say. “The one at the movies?”

Cas nodded. “Meg asked me about it too. She seemed inexplicably happy when I explained to her the nature of our relationship and asked me to another party at her house.”

“Are you going?” Dean asked quickly.

“Yes. Meg is my friend,” Cas said simply.

“I—good,” Dean said. “That’s, um, very good.”

“Is this what was bothering you?” Cas asked curiously. “My brothers were upset when they heard about our friendship, but I made it clear to them that I was I who initiated it, and it is I who wants to continue it.”

“Well, we can’t,” Dean spit out, a bit more harshly that he wanted, but he needed to say it before he chickened out and gave his life to Cas in a silver platter.

“What?” Cas eyes widened in surprise.

“We can’t continue that kind of relationship,” Dean said quickly. “We…uh, friends aren’t really supposed to act like that, Cas. It’s not right. If you want to do those kind of things, you can do them with Meg, but not with me, okay?”

“You…you want to stop being my friend?” Cas whispered. His eyes were shifting from place to place, completely skimming over Dean.

“We can still be friends,” Dean said, _it’s going to hurt like hell, but I can try_ , “just not _that_ kind of friends.”

“Is it because I kissed you in front of everyone?” Cas asked. “Balthazar told me this kind of relationship is supposed to be kept a secret, but I didn’t know that. If you want, we can continue in secret—.”

“Damn it, Cas, that’s not the point!” Dean yelled, suddenly exasperated. Couldn’t Cas just accept it and dismiss Dean? It would make it so much easier. Why was he suggesting solutions? Why was he trying to understand? Shouldn’t he just shrug it off and be on his merry way?

“We can’t just _continue on_ like nothing happened,” Dean continued, too worked up to stop. “Friends aren’t supposed to do those kinds of things, okay? That’s not what friendship is about. You do that with your partner, with a girlfriend. Meg likes you, right? And you like Meg. So ask her out and do those things with her. Me and you, we can still be friends. But regular friends.”

“I can’t be your friend.”

Dean froze, staring at Cas in surprise. _Of course_. What was he thinking? Of course he couldn’t be friends with Cas.  This was a sexual relationship. Dean was good at sex, and that was what Cas had wanted, what he had needed. What kind of relationship could they have as friends? Dean wasn’t as nearly as smart as Cas. He didn’t read books, or play any instruments, or knew weird facts about history. He couldn’t hope to be in equal footing with someone like Cas, not enough to be _friends_.

“I don’t think…I don’t think I could continue talking to you if we don’t have that kind of relationship,” Cas continued, unaware of the way his words cut and sliced through Dean. “I’m sorry, but it would—.”

“No, I understand,” Dean said, standing up too quickly and knocking the chair over. “Shit, my bad,” he quickly picked up the chair and backed away from Cas, not meeting those blue eyes he knew were full of pity. “I just thought…well, I guess this would be better for both of us. Less awkward, right? Um, just—yeah, good talk. I’ll see you later? Oh wait, yeah…so, bye.”

“Goodbye, Dean,” Cas said, opening his book and beginning to read as if the whole conversation hadn’t just happened.

“Goodbye, Cas.”

Dean turned around and quickly walked off, ignoring the sympathetic looks the girls threw his way, or the way the stoner in the back rubbed his neck self-consciously, obviously uncomfortable by the conversation he had just over-heard.

At that moment, he rather be in his deathbed than suffer through this heartbreak.


	8. Unwanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost near the end!!!!

Cas couldn’t focus on the book, the words becoming a jumbled mess on his head. _What were you thinking, Castiel? Kissing Dean, in front of Lisa and the others? He was just_ helping _you! Why did you have to kiss him?_

Dean’s words had cut through him like a blade. He had fought to keep his tears from spilling, unable to look the boy in the eyes.

_We can still be friends._

Dean was too kind. Offering his friendship even though Castiel was ruining his relationship with Lisa, his chance at a bright future. And Cas would’ve taken that friendship, if it didn’t hurt too much. How could he be friends with Dean, be close to him, talk and see him every day, and keep himself from touching him? It would be hell on earth to live like that.

“Dude, are you okay?” Andy asked worriedly. Cas didn’t talk to him much, though he knew him from History class. Andy always came to the library during lunch, along with Rachel and Hester, who were currently looking at him worriedly from their computer. Cas blinked, surprised. He must really look upset, if the two girls had paused their Netflix to glance at him.

“I am fine,” Cas replied, closing his book.

“Sorry about the break up,” Andy said, shrugging uncomfortably. “I didn’t know you were dating Dean, but you guys made a cute couple.”

“I…I wasn’t dating Dean,” Cas murmured. “We were just friends.”

“Oh. That looked like a breakup,” Andy said, blushing. “Well, I hope you feel better.”

 Cas nodded and thanked him. He smiled softly at the girls, reassuring them quietly that he was okay. _A breakup_. He imagined how it would feel to date Dean Winchester. To be able to be with him in front of everyone, to be close to him in the dark _and_ the light. Dean would be touching him, not out of a friend’s obligation, but because _he wanted him_. He scoffed at himself quietly. Like that would ever happen. Dean wanted Lisa, and Dean wanted Cas to be with Meg.

He quietly thought about the girl. He liked her. He tried to imagine having sex with her, pushing into her like Dean had pushed into him.

_Yeah, like that, Cas. Deeper, push in deeper._

He quickly opened his eyes, shaking his head to get rid of Dean’s voice. This was worse than he expected it. That feeling, that hollow feel in his chest eating at him, was returning, and he was finding it hard to breathe. Quickly, he took out his phone and dialed the second number in his favorite’s list.

“Cassie?”

“Can you pick me up?” he whispered, and was surprise to hear his voice almost break.

“I’m at school, Cassie. What’s wrong?” Gabriel asked, concern coloring his voice.

“Please, can you pick me up? Please?” Castiel begged and felt something wet spill into his cheeks. Damn it, he was crying.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m on my way,” Gabriel said hurriedly.

“Hurry,” Cas said, but it came out more like a gasp as a sob rocked his body. “Please.”

“I will be there in fifteen. Wait for me outside.”

“Thank you.”

What was wrong with him? Why was he crying? Why was his sobbing? _This is why Dean doesn’t want you._ Cas wiped his tears angrily and picked up his books, hurrying out of the library before Hester and Rachel could make their way over to him. Everyone was still in lunch, so thankfully he didn’t meet anyone in the hallway.

He waited outside for Gabriel, eyes closed and mind carefully blank. If he thought of anything, anything at all, he would start crying again, and he didn’t want that. His ringtone surprised him, making him jump and stare wildly around before he realized the noise was coming from his pocket.

“Hello?”

“Clarence? Where are you?” Meg asked curiously. “Why aren’t you in Chemistry?”

“I’m going home,” Castiel replied. “I can’t be in school.”

“Are you sick?”

It certainly felt like he was ill. “Yes.”

“Well, I hope you feel better,” Meg replied.

“Wait!” Cas exclaimed before she could hang up. “Meg, would you still be my friend, even if we didn’t have sex?”

There was silence in the other line, until “This is because of Dean, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Castiel replied honestly. “I like Dean. I like being with him. I like being his friend and having sex with him. But Dean doesn’t want to have sex with me anymore. He says I should be with you and do those things with you. But I don’t want to. Yet, I want us to be friends.”

“I want us to be friends, too, Clarence,” Meg replied, her voice kind for once. “You’re a good guy. And Dean is being stupid. Why the hell doesn’t he want to do the nasty with you anymore, huh?”

“He says friends aren’t supposed to do that,” Cas admitted.

“Friends sometimes do have sex, Cas. But it is a bad idea,” Meg said softly. “Because two things will happen: one will become attached, and the other one will find somebody else.”

“I became attached,” Castiel nodded.

“And Dean?”

“I think he wants Lisa.”

“He’s a moron,” Meg said. “You are a thousand times better than Lisa.”

Castiel heard the familiar sound of his brother’s Camaro and looked up to see Gabriel roll to a stop in front of him. “Meg, I need to go now. Thank you for still being my friend.”

“Not a problem. See you tomorrow, handsome.”

“Castiel, is everything okay?” Gabriel asked as soon as he climbed into the passenger seat. “You sounded so upset on the phone.”

“Can we just go home?” Castiel asked. Gabriel glanced at him, but gave a curt nod. The ride was silent, but Castiel felt just a bit better. Yeah, the hole in his chest was still threatening to eat his body from the inside out, but at least now he had Meg. A friend. At least he had made a friend out of this whole mess.

Upon arriving at his house, he wasn’t surprised to see Michael and Balthazar waiting in the living room. He stepped past them, ignoring their calls, and into his room.

“Castiel, open the door,” Michael called, knocking.

“No.”

“Cassie, please tell us what happened,” Balthazar piped in.

“Nothing.”

“Castiel, if you don’t open this door, I swear I will—.”

“You will do nothing,” Castiel finished. He took out his headphones and phone. He didn’t listen to music too often, but Dean had downloaded a couple of songs into his iPhone. He must be some kind of masochist, because he push play to the playlist Dean had made for him and raised the volume.

The songs were not romantic (not all of them, anyway) and they weren’t all that good (Castiel preferred slower, softer songs) but he couldn’t stop listening to them. Maybe because it made him think of all the days he had spent in Dean’s bedroom, these songs in the background as they worked, talked, and kissed.

Was this going to be his life now? Was he going to spend his days in his room, remembering the days when Dean would look at him and smile? Yes, yes he was. And why not? Why not remember the good days? Why focus on this horrible moment when he felt so alone and so unwanted? Dean had wanted him once, back before Lisa Braeden. He closed his eyes and thought of Dean’s future again, but this time, instead of imagining Lisa, he imagined himself.

He was happy in that thought. Smiling up at Dean, who was holding him tightly to his side.  There was a baby on his arms (he didn’t know whose baby it was. It wasn’t like anyone could get pregnant in a homosexual relationship) and a ring on his finger.

“Castiel!”

Castiel jumped, aghast. His door, which was only seconds ago standing and very much locked, was now on the floor.

“Lucifer!” Castiel snapped. Of course, the light-haired boy would be the one to knock his door down. “You could’ve knocked.”

“I did,” Lucifer growled. “Now, would you explain what is wrong with you?”

“Nothing is wrong with me,” Castiel insisted.

“Bull. I just got off the phone with your friend, Meg,” Lucifer said. Castiel’s eyes narrowed.

“What?”

“She called me. She was worried about you. Now, I thought you and Dean weren’t dating.”

“We… we weren’t,” Castiel whispered. “I…I’m just acting stupid. Dean was my friend, you know? My first friend, so I would be upset if I suddenly lost him, right?”

“Wait, so Dean doesn’t want to be your friend anymore?” Michael asked, confused.

“He said we couldn’t have a sexual relationship anymore,” Castiel nodded.

“That bastard!” Gabriel shouted. “So he gets into your pants, and then what? He throws you away? I knew he was a dick! You’re better off without him, Cas. If he really was your friend, he would still be with you even after the sex ended.”

“He wanted to,” Castiel whispered. “But…I can’t.”

“What do you mean?” Balthazar asked softly.

“Dean said we could still be friends,” Castiel explained. “But how could I still be friends with him? It would _hurt_. Because…because I _want him_ and he doesn’t want me! And if I had to be with him every day, I would try to _be_ with him, and he would only push me away.”

“But…Cas…I thought you were the one who initiated this whole arrangement?” Gabriel wondered softly.

“I did,” Cas nodded. “Because Dean was my friend, and I trusted him. He’s kind, he’s smart, he’s loyal, he’s warm, and he makes me feel so _happy_.”

“Then why didn’t you date him, properly?” Balthazar asked. “Why be just friends?”

“Because…I don’t know!” Cas shouted. “It was just easier to continue on like that. Dean kept talking about how I was supposed to do it with other people, you know. Because that was what we were doing at first: he was teaching me how to be with other people. And I thought I would want it, but I don’t. I just want to be with Dean.”

“Then tell him that, you idiot!” Michael yelled. “Go and tell him you want to date him!”

“I can’t!” Cas cried. “Because he wants to be with Lisa!”

“Just tell us exactly what he said,” Gabriel said, rubbing his temples as if his head hurt.

Castiel swallowed, but told them everything, word for word, since the moment Dean sat in front of him in the library. When he finished, Michael was hugging him, Balthazar and Gabriel were grimly staring at each other, and Lucifer was pacing the floor.

“Alright, I’m leaving,” Lucifer said.

“Wait, what?” Castiel asked, surprised. “Where are you going?”

“To fix this,” Lucifer spat. “You and Dean are such idiots, you know?”

“Wait—Lucifer!” Castiel shouted, but it was too late: his brother was on a mission.

“What is he going to do?” he asked his siblings fearfully.

“Knowing Luci? Something completely atrocious, or unbelievably smart,” Michael shrugged.


	9. The Devil to the Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long to update. I'm not really a big fan of bottom!Dean, and had a lot of trouble writing him. I decided to stick more to fluff than to smut in this last chapter mainly for that reason. I'm sorry, I just like it better when Dean tops. Anyway, thanks for reading through to the end. This is the first fan fic I finish, so it's a relief. Now back to concentrating on my Doctor AU
> 
> ~Love you all~

Dean was in a bad mood. He had headed straight to his next class after his conversation with Cas and proceeded to treat everyone and everything within a five-foot radius like a piece of shit stuck on the bottom of his boots. He talked back to his teachers, was a sarcastic bastard to his friends, and left Sam and Adam without a ride, hightailing out of the school as soon as the final bell rang.

But he didn’t care much right now. He was angry, angry at himself for ending things with Cas, for ruining the only good thing in his life. He was so fucking stupid…if only he had kept his mouth shut, right now he could be on his bed, Cas on his side.

“Dean, is lunch time,” Adam called quietly through the door.

He guiltily wondered how he had gotten home, but didn’t answer.

“Sam made Mac & Cheese.”

“I’m not hungry,” he replied, knowing Adam wouldn’t leave until he got a reply.

“I’ll save you a bit for later, okay?”

“I’m not hungry.”

Adam sighed but Dean heard his footsteps shuffle away. His room was strangely silent. He usually played his music while in his room, but it didn’t feel right to turn on the radio without Cas here to ask what song was playing.

His room smelled a bit like Cas. Especially his pillows. He turned around and buried his face in his pillows, taking in a deep breath. Cas’ sweet ocean breeze and cold air smell hit him hard and he melted into the mattress, instantly relaxed. Damn, he was going to miss the real thing.

“Who the fuck are you?”

“Move away, kid.”

Dean frowned, the unfamiliar voice startling him out of his thoughts. Someone banged loudly on his door and he jumped.

“Open the fucking door, Winchester.”

“Hey, you better tell me who the fuck you are before I kick you out of my house! Sam, help me out here.”

Dean quickly jumped off his bed, ready to beat up the stranger in his house, but when he opened his door, he was met with familiar blue eyes. They weren’t as blue or as deep as Cas’, but the shape and shade were startling familiar.

“Hey, Dean,” the man smiled mockingly. “My name is Lucifer—yeah, like Satan—and I’m here to talk to you about my brother.”

Dean glanced at Adam, certain that his face showed the same horror his little brother’s did, and then back at the Devil.

“Um, what about your brother?”

“He’s an idiot.”

“Excuse me?” Dean asked, surprised.

“Castiel is an idiot, and so are you,” Lucifer repeated. He crossed his arms and sighed dramatically. “You guys are not going to turn this into a tragically misunderstood ending to a sappy love story. That’s why _I’m_ here.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Dean gasped. Now he understood why Cas was so inept in social scenes; with brothers like these for role models, you could never function as a regular human being in society.

“You broke up with Cas because you thought you were taking advantage of Cas’s sweet innocence. Cas thinks you ended it with him because you don’t want him and want to date some broad name Lisa. He wants to _date_ you, you want to date _him_ , but both of you are two dense to realize it. So here’s my super early wedding gift: call my brother and tell him how much you want to date him. Maybe, now he’ll stop crying into his pillow while listening to horrible rock songs from the eighties. I seriously need to fix his music taste. It’s become a concern.”

Dean blinked, his mind working slowly to understand the quickly-spoken speech.

“Dean, he’s telling you Cas likes you. Go!”  Adam yelled, startling him out of his stupor. “Now!”

“I—yeah, I mean…fuck, yeah,” Dean hurried, his mind still reeling. Cas _wanted_ him? He was upset Dean had ended their relationship and wanted to _date_ him? Could this really be true?

“I need to call my brothers and tell them to evacuate,” he heard Lucifer say to Adam behind him. “Can I stay here? That Mac N Cheese smells really good, and I don’t want to hear my baby brother having sex.”

“Trust me, it’s scarring,” Adam agreed.

Dean ignored them both. Cas was waiting.

 

Castiel’s brothers were standing on their porch when he arrived. Gabriel and Balthazar he had already met, so the other one must be Michael, the oldest.

“Hello, is Cas here?” he asked them, aware that the three boys knew who he was and what his relationship with Cas was.

“He’s in his room,” Balthazar nodded. “He doesn’t know you’re here.”

“We’re going to give you guys a bit of privacy. Luci called; apparently, there’s food in your house,” Gabriel grinned. “And your brother is really cute.”

“One is straight and the other one has a boyfriend,” Dean said quickly.

“Are you sure we should leave them alone?” Michael asked worriedly, glaring at Dean. “I don’t trust him.”

“Cas can take care of himself,” Balthazar said confidently. “Besides, do you really want to be here for the main event?”

Dean blushed and Michael rolled his eyes, pulling a face of disgust at the thought of his baby brother having sex.

“Ugh, they grow up so fast,” he muttered. “Make him stop crying, or I will hurt you,” he said to Dean, not changing the tone of his voice at all, making the threat all the more frightening.

Dean nodded, trying to convey his intentions. Michael eyes him for a second, then nodded, seemingly satisfied.

“Let’s go. Luci will eat all the Mac N Cheese, the glutton,” he said, walking past Dean to his blue Camaro. “Lock the door behind you, Winchester.”

“Have fun!” Gabriel laughed.

“Use protection,” Balthazar added. Dean ignored them and walked inside the house.

He had never been inside Cas’ house, and was not at all surprised to see that it was twice as big as Dean’s, and a thousand times better. While Cas’ father wasn’t home a lot, Michael did have a well-paying job to take care of his family. He could hear music playing, and frowned. It sounded like Bon Jovi…but Cas didn’t like that type of music.

He followed the sound of music upstairs, to the third room down the hall. There, he stopped. He was about to lay himself bare to Cas, put everything on the line for a chance to be with him. He could always backtrack now, leave and never talk to Cas again. Yeah, that was probably for the best. After all, Cas couldn’t _possibly_ want to be with him, right? It was preposterous. Never in a million years would anything like that every happen. It was simply…

“ _…what I’d give to run my fingers through your hair, touch your lips, to hold you near when you say your prayers. Try to understand I’ve made mistakes, I’m just a man!”_

Dean acted without thinking, opening the door and stepping in. Cas jumped, startled off his bed.

“Dean!” he exclaimed from the floor, trying to get back to his feet.

“Bon Jovi? Really, Cas? Haven’t I thought you anything about good music?” Dean said, smiling softly.

“I rather like the song,” Cas muttered. “What are you doing here?”

“Lucifer went to my house,” Dean started, but Cas quickly interrupted, a bright blush on his face.

“Oh my God, Dean, I’m so sorry! You don’t have to listen to him, okay? He’s my brother, so of course he’s worried about me, but I promise you, I will be okay, alright? I’m not going to bother you, and I don’t—.”

“Cas, do you want to be my boyfriend?” Dean cut in loudly.

Cas froze, mouth agape and eyes blown wide. “What?”

“Look, Cas, I’ve liked you since you started school. I’ve made a fool of myself trying to get you to notice me, so I didn’t want to screw things up when we started fooling around. But I thought you wanted to be with Meg and where only with me out of obligation. I know I’m not much, I’m not smart or classy or even mature, but I do like you a lot, okay? And I want to be with you, properly. I swear to you, Castiel, I will treat you right. I…I like you a lot, okay? I want to be with you, not Lisa, not any other girl. Just you. So if you want me, I would love to date you.”

“Are you sure?” Cas whispered and Dean nodded, too overwhelmed to speak. It was enough for Cas, though, and his face bust into the brightest, largest smile Dean had ever seen.  Before he knew it, Cas was on his arms, hugging him tightly.

“I would love to date you, too, Dean,” he whispered on Dean’s ear. He licked at his earlobe, even as his hands moved down his back to grip at his ass tightly. “I can’t just be friends with you Dean. I can’t stand to be near you and not be able to do this.” He highlighted his words with a grind, dragging his mouth to Dean’s collarbone and sucking lightly on the skin.

Dean moaned loudly and moved Cas’ mouth to his, kissing him hungrily, sucking on his tongue, then biting his lips.

“My brothers—.”

“They left,” Dean quickly said, breathing heavily. He pressed his rapidly swelling cock to Cas’ own erect dick and swallowed a moan. He could feel Cas’ fingers pressing on his ass, digging into him, and it was making him so aroused.

“Good,” Cas growled and pushed him back. Dean landed on the bed, surprised at Cas’ roughness. To be honest, the thought of Cas taking control was making him hot, and when Cas climbed the bed slowly and sensually, eyes never straying from Dean’s, he wasn’t able to keep a whimper in.

“I wanna try something new,” Cas whispered, stopping his ascend to kiss Dean’s waist, pushing his shirt up. “What do you say?”

“W-what is it?” Dean gasped, gripping the bed sheet tightly. Cas moved up to suck at a nipple and he moaned loudly, grinding his hips even more.

“I want to fuck you.”

Dean moaned at the words, gripping Cas tightly. He had never bottomed before. He had tried, once, but he had been too young, and his partner too inexperienced, so it had ended in a disaster. But now, thinking about the way Cas would grip him tight, growl low on his ear, pressing ever so deep inside him…he could only find pleasure.

“Okay,” he nodded, kissing Cas when the boy moved up. “Do you have--? I mean, we’re gonna need… _god, Cas!”_

Cas latched on to his nipple and sucked lightly, his hands roaming Dean’s body with purpose now.

“Lube,” Dean finally said, closing his eyes to find the words. “We need lube.”

Cas sat up straight suddenly, jarring Dean out of his lust-filled thoughts. “I don’t have any,” he said, eyes wide in panic.

“Dude, relax,” Dean smiled. “You live in a house with all boys. I’m sure someone has lube in this place.”

“Gabriel,” Cas said suddenly and ran out of the room. Dean took the time to slip out of his shirt and jeans. Before he could shimmy out of his boxers, Cas walked back in, a bottle of lube and a string of condoms in his hands.

“I couldn’t find Gabriel’s. These are Michael’s.”

“Wow, your brother looks like too much of a prude to get any,” Dean said, surprised.

“You would think the same of me,” Cas smiled, climbing the bed. “But here I am. So, what do I do?”

Dean laughed at the blunt question and kissed Cas softly. “You’ve already forgotten all those lessons I gave you? My, my, Castiel, what a bad student.”

Castiel moaned into the kiss and pressed down against him, letting him feel the full length of his cock. “Well, I’m already hard,” he murmured, moving his mouth down Dean’s neck. “I believe you sucked me off before stretching me open. Want me to do that, Dean?”

Dean looked down at Cas, watching those wide-blown blue eyes rove over his body hungrily. His hand was already palming Dean’s clothed dick, softly jerking him off.

“Yeah, yeah, Cas,” he murmured. “Do that.”

Cas smiled and trailed kisses down his chest, his tongue tracing soft patterns into his skin, leaving soft goosebumps behind and soothing them with warm hands. His fingers latched on the elastic of his boxers and softly pulled them down, his lips never leaving skin.

Dean moaned at the first hint of warm wetness. Cas licked a stripe on the underside of his member, then grabbed the tip softly with his lips and sucked.

“ _Fuck!”_ Dean groaned and closed his eyes. Cas’ tongue licked a second stripe, before suddenly taking him whole. Dean gasped and arched off the bed even as Cas set a rhythmic pace of sucking, licking, and groaning.

Dean could feel Cas’s inexperience, but he could also feel his willingness. It was almost as if he couldn’t get enough of Dean’s taste, of the heavy feel of his cock on his tongue.

Dean had been too caught up in the feel of Cas’ throat vibrating around his cock to notice his hands, but his eyes opened wide in surprise at the first feel of a slick finger on his hole.

“ _Nngh_ , Cas!” he moaned, opening his legs wider. Cas’ long finger was cool, sharply in contrast with his body heat, but it was long and slender, so it didn’t hurt too much.

“Are you okay?” Cas murmured, letting go of his cock to kiss his stomach.

“Yeah,” Dean gasped. “You’re doing well. Add another one.”

Cas hummed contently and obeyed. Dean winced at the slight pain he felt when Cas’ started scissoring, before calmed his features in case Cas’ looked up. Already, this was far better than his past experience. That had been painful and awkward, but while it felt strange to have two cool fingers moving in his ass, he was enjoying the open mouthed kisses Cas was planting on his hips and stomach.

Without prompting, Cas added a third finger, and this time, Dean couldn’t keep his groan quiet. He moved his hands to trip tightly at Cas’ shoulder as the pain increased, but then Cas nudged something inside him that made him see white: he had found his prostrate.

“ _CAS!_ ” he shouted, back arching off the bed. “ _There!”_

“That feels good?” Cas asked, and god fucking damn it, he sounded completely wrecked.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean gasped, trying to fuck himself down on the three fingers. The pain was still there, but it was being completely overshadowed by the pleasure Cas sparked every time he brushed across that bump inside of him. “Don’t stop.”

“ _Fuck_ , Dean, you’re so hot,” Cas moaned. “And so fucking _tight_!”

“Yeah,” Dean moaned. “I’m going to feel so good around you, Cas, you’ll love it. I want you to fuck me hard and deep, leave me marked and bruised, come inside me. God, Cas, I want to feel you inside me so bad. Please Cas, please fuck me hard!”

Cas groaned and pulled his fingers out. Dean whined at the sudden loss, but he quieted down when he felt Cas settled between his legs. Dean grabbed a pillow and placed it under his hips, but Cas simple grabbed his legs and draped them over his shoulders, taking most of his weight on his arms before nudging his entrance with his head.

Dean moaned at the display of strength (who knew Cas’ lean body was so strong?) and at the feel of something thick, hot, and hard entering him.

“Fuck!” Dean dragged out the word and closed his eyes, fighting off the urge to dig his fingers on Cas’ back and leave bleeding marks.

“Dean,” Cas moaned. “Can I….can I—.”

“Move,” Dean ordered. “Fucking move, Cas!”

Cas obeyed and Dean whimpered at the feel of his cock sliding out of him, before slamming back in. Cas was possessed, snapping his hips with ever increasing form as Dean gripped him tight and moaned. Sounds he didn’t know he could make escaped him, and he even caught himself begging Cas to move faster, deeper.

The pleasure was immeasurable, but Dean was sure that if it were anybody else, the experience wouldn’t be as satisfying or fulfilling. It was Cas that made it special. The way he whispered Dean’s name and trailed kissed all over his body, following roaming hands that caressed him. The way he kept asking it he was doing okay and repeating over and over again how beautiful Dean was. The way he hugged him tight and kissed him deeply. It was all of that that finally made stars burst behind Dean’s eyes. His muscles locked in place and his back arched off the bed as his orgasm ripped out of him.

Cas groaned as his passage squeezed tight around his cock and he came into the condom, but Dean could still feel the throbbing, hot member inside him.

“That was…amazing,” Cas groaned, falling on top of him as his limbs gave out.

“I know,” Dean grinned, softly combing his fingers through Cas’ locks. “Now that you can top, too, we’re going to have so much fun.”

Cas looked up at him and Dean was suddenly struck by his beautiful blue eyes. Cas smiled, then leaned in to kiss him softly. “I love you.”

Dean blinked in surprised, but when Cas kissed him again, he melted against him and whispered “I love you, too.”

Cas grinned, then buried his nose in Dean’s neck. “My brothers are going to be home soon.”

“I doubt it. They’re probably raiding my kitchen right about now,” Dean sighed. “Is your brother’s name really Lucifer?”

“We call him Luci,” Cas shrugged. “He’s really not that bad. Gabriel is the one you have to look out for. He likes to prank.”

“Wanna tell him we did it on his bed?” Dean asked.

“Wanna do it on his bed for real?” Cas smirked.

“God, I love you.”

Cas laughed loudly and Dean smiled softly, suddenly more happy than he had been in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes. I was half-dead after a stressful day at work and needed to write.


End file.
